SYOT The 67th Annual Hunger Games
by Katara Macken
Summary: *****SYOT CLOSED***** There are 24 tributes to participate in the 67th Annual Hunger Games. Follow the story, as you watch the submitted tributes fight for their lives, and for glory and honour. Let the 67th Annual Hunger Games, begin! Rate T for mild language and because it's the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm planning to start an SYOT, and I need 24 tributes, a male and a female from each district. The arena will be announced later on. So the following is the form, but hear this, I need at least 8 tributes to die in the bloodbath. If eight tributes submitted are not willing to die in the bloodbath, I'll have to pick and choose which ones will go. Note that in the form, there is no choice whether your tribute wins or not. To make the story fair, I will be choosing the winning tribute myself. If you do not want the tribute to win, please add a note at the end of the form where it says 'others', or put 'yes' when asked whether or not the tribute dies in the bloodbath. The more accurately you fill out the form, the more likely I'll choose your tribute to be in my story.

**Basics: **

Full Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Token (optional):

Personality:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

**Appearance:**

Height:

Weight:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Race/ethnicity:

Build (Athletic? Weak?):

**Family and Friends (optional):**

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

Extended family:

Close friends:

**Reaping:**

Outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered (R/V):

If Volunteered, why:

Reaction:

**Chariot:**

Outfit:

**Training:**

Skilled? At what:

Specialty:

Hide skills, or show them:

What he/she showed the Gamemakers:

Training score:

**Interview:**

Outfit:

Angle:

Quote (optional):

**Right Before the Arena:**

What did he/she say to their stylist:

Last thoughts:

**Bloodbath:**

Survived or not:

If survived, acquired supplies:

If survived, acquired weapons:

If not, what kind of death, by who:

**Arena:**

Preferred death:

Allies:

Romance:

Career:

Strategy:

Other:

**Submitted and Approved tributes: (BB)= dies in bloodbath _Italic_ = name of submitter  
**

**D1B: **Cornell Lear _Cashmere67_

**D1G: **Sapphira Victoire Golde _wholockfromcamelot_

**D2B: **Chase Sedesky _XxSylentSoulx_

**D2G: **Daisy Marie Fidens _The Knife Throwing Expert_

**D3B: **Cyrus Browne (BB) _Lady of Ravenclaw_

**D3G: **Eliza Hattana Fairchild _ Sea of Fire_

**D4B: **Bastian Maris _JenneeGrace_

**D4G: **Ariana Anastasia Hale _LinneaPike_

**D5B: **_Garrette Toosle (BB) The Knife Throwing Expert_

**D5G: **Jayce Kimura _Watch ur back12_

**D6B: **Dominique (BB)_ The Knife Throwing Expert_

**D6G:** Annie Fenzine _The Knife Throwing Expert_

**D7B: **Tasi Merkava _RockSolid_

**D7G: **Gwendolen Jade _HeroMyth7_

**D8B: **Melvin Supponde (BB) _The Knife Throwing Expert_

**D8G: **Gossamer Abigail Pierson _Kittyistwix_

**D9B: **Terrian Cane_ Cashmere67_

**D9G: **Jeanette Milleder Grissom _akuhilangditelanbumi_

**D10B: **Bay Cliff Rosien _Lady of Ravenclaw_

**D10G: **Ajax "Jaxi" Suaden (BB) _JenneeGrace_

**D11B: **Baron Raff (BB) _Cashmere67_

**D11G: **Lyndsay Emilia Christoph (BB)_ Lady of Ravenclaw_

**D12B:**Iris Lee _akuhilangditelanbumi_

**D12G: **Daryl Thread _The Knife Throwing Expert_

* * *

**A/N: **Oh wow, this filled up quite quickly. My thanks to the authors who submitted tributes, with special acknowledgement to the following authors: Lady of Ravenclaw, The Knife Throwing Expert, and Cashmere67 for submitting several tributes. I am currently working on the tribute Reapings, so patience readers, I'll get to you soon :)

-Katara Macken


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, the 67th Hunger Games is about to begin. But first, one note about my writing, I will do one tribute for each district per chapter until we get to the final six. I can only write so much, as I was going insane from trying to write the reapings. So I have the reapings, and hopefully, you like them. So sit back, and enjoy. Let the 67th Annual Hunger Games, begin!

-Katara Macken

* * *

**District 1**

**Cornell Lear**

I stared down at Victor, a little boy who just came into training. He looked at my wrath filled gray eyes, and shivers. 'District 1 doesn't need pathetic wisps like you to go to the Games. They need big, brawny, kids who can win without sponsors to go. Then we will win. I guarantee that you'll die in the bloodbath.'

Vivian came into the room, grabbed my ear, and pulled me away from the kid. 'Leave him alone, Cornell.'

I spat to the side. 'Don't you want to be a victor like your and my mom? I've known you since childbirth, and I know you want to. So let me work on my own skills of threatening.'

'Or else what?' She stared dryly at me.

I pecked her cheek, and stepped back. Vivian's face was twisted in a playful rage. 'Get back here, Cornell!'

I turned heel, and ran away, with Vivian following. I ran behind Clint, my best friend, and hid. 'Get a life…' Clint muttered, and walked away.

Vivian tackled me to the ground, and held me in a full-Nelson maneuver, with her arms around my shoulders and linked behind my head. 'Let me go… Please…' I croaked. She let go, and I sighed as I rubbed my sore shoulders.

Vivian grabbed my hand, and took me to the square. I slid into the seventeen year old section, and chest-bumped with Clint. 'May the odds be ever in your favor.'

Wally Homrightaus, the escort, drew a girl's name. But that didn't matter. I listened as a girl volunteered, then waited for his own group. The escort drew a name. Before she announced it, a young boy, sixteen at oldest, stuck his hand up. 'I volunt-'

I smashed my fist into his face, and his nose exploded into a shower of blood. '_I_ volunteer, as tribute.'

Clint nodded approvingly, and Vivian, though downcast that she wouldn't be going to the Games, smiled a smile that warmed my heart. Instead of shaking my district partner's hand, I slap her face. She slaps mine back, and I can't help but grin as we step into the Justice building.

* * *

**District 2**

**Daisy Marie Fidens**

I stood with my siblings at the door. A strapless, powdery purple dress covered my 5'5 olive skinned, tone, fit, sexy body. A butterfly flew above the black lacy hem, and was sewn on my right hip. On my wrist, I wore a silver bracelet with a small dagger charm attached to it.

'Daisy, Henry, Jewel, David, get your rear ends out the door before I have to kick them out!' My mom popped out from the corner, with a playful smile on her lips. I had light green, flecked eyes like my mother, and straight black hair from my father.

My father leaned against the doorframe and watched as my siblings and I ran out to the square. He ran after us, and picked me up. 'Daisy, I want you to volunteer this year. You're the eldest, and you might never have another chance at this, okay?'

'M'kay'. I grinned, then ran to my other fifteen year old friends, Lauren, Blaze, Rilee, and Dylan.

'I'm volunteering this year!' I exclaimed.

Lauren, Blaze, and Rilee highfived me, but Dylan hung back. 'But what if you die?' He asked.

I scoffed at the absurdity of the idea. 'Dying is not an option, Dylan. I'm a Career. Live with it.'

'Well, then if you go to the Games, you can follow these tips…'

'You know what you can do, Dylan?' I asked, 'You can go get out of my face until you can trust that I will win the Hunger Games.

'But, but…'

'Shut your trap, or I'll dislocate your arm. I mean it.' I growled, my patience spent.

Dylan backtracked away, and I settled back to wait for the Reaping to begin. I wasn't disappointed with the Capitol's fashion sense this year, our escort came in with a fresh face-lift, a new punk colored hair style, and a million piercings everywhere. Capitol citizens were idiots.

'Welcome to the 67th Hunger Games! Let's pick our tributes!' She staggered over to the jar.

Good, she had forgotten to show the goddamned video of Panem and the Hunger Games.

The escort drew out a name. Before she could read it, a knife buried itself into the wall beside her. The escort flinched. On it was a piece of paper. She took off the paper, and read it out loud. 'I volunteer, Daisy Marie Fidens. Very well, Daisy, you are this year's District two female tribute.'

I smile as I strut towards the stage. My dad is looking on proudly, and my mom is hugging her husband, smiling at me. I can hear several audible groans at the fact that District 2 was sending a fifteen year old to the Games, but I would show them. I would show them all. That Daisy Marie Fidens was not a person to be messed with.


	3. Chapter 3

**District 3**

**Aliza Hattana Fairchild**

The pale blue dress that hung around my knees splayed around me when I dropped to my knees. I can't believe it. My hand is up in the air. I yank it down, but the escort has already seen it. 'Come on up, little girl.'

How did I volunteer? I don't know, it was impulsive. I felt like raising my hand, and so I did. By doing so, I may have just signed my deal with death.

I shake as I walk up the stage, utterly at lost with my actions. The rest of District 3 is also looking very strangely at me. I feel strange. Like an alien. I'm an alien. And humans have a streak for killing aliens. Sure, I'm okay with a slingshot and sword, but when the Careers team up against me, I'm dead meat. Unless… Unless I join the Careers…

**District 4**

**Bastian Maris**

I sat on the dock, and watched as Adriana, the love of my life, walked across the gangplank. Sure, the only thing she ever thought of me was that that I reeked of fish, but Quarius, was her brother, so something good was bound to happen to me. Maybe Nimura could give him advice. The eldest of his three sisters at 24, Nimura was the mother figure, but was soon to be married. 22 year old Cora was the tomboy one, and she would probably continue the family occupation: fishing. But Riva, at 19, was the closest he had to an actual sister. Mom and Dad were almost out of the equation, as they were always gone.

I hopped off the wooden post, and changed into semi-formal clothes. I slowly started to the square. The air was warm, so I tied my long black hair into a ponytail. The warm summer sun hung above my head, and my shadow leapt from wall to wall.

The moment I stepped into the square, the mood completely changed. It became cold a dreary. Even the muscles in my arms that were warmed up earlier felt stiff and hard to move.

Why? Because Devon and his gang were here. Devon was quite arguably the meanest guy in all of District 4. 'District 4 won't have a seventeen year old short punk go to the Games. It's reserved for me, the best.' Dev's cronies laughed.

I may only have upper arm strength, but I was as good as any of them. And so when the escort asked for volunteers, I was the one who stepped up, and volunteered. _It doesn't take a huge guy to be a good Career and win the Hunger Games._ I thought as I stood over the stage. Then a thought came to my mind. What happens if I couldn't prove it? I would die.

* * *

**A/N: **I appologize for the delay in updating my story next week, I'll be busy for the week, and I'll post as soon as I can, or maybe before the weekend. But for now, keep up on your toes, and keep cheering for your tribute! :)

-Katara Macken


	4. Chapter 4

**District 5**

**Jayce Kimura**

I stepped into the dojo, and touch the worn and battered punching bag. I would never have to use these again. I was eighteen. If I wasn't reaped, or volunteered, then the training would have been for nothing. I would have loved to give it a good whacking, except that I was wearing a white kimono. A pink sash wrapped around my waist, holding a cricket cage. The green cricket stared into my eyes, wondering whether my emerald green pupils were the eyes of another cricket. I brushed away my jet-black hair, and tied the waist-length strands into a high ponytail. The cricket tried to claw the silky smooth hair, and I laughed as I moved the cage away.

Maison, my younger sister, came in. She was nine, and was about three quarters of my height. Though I was already eighteen, I was only 5'4, an extremely short girl for my age. Maison walked past the training equipment, and ran a tiny hand over my elder brother's swords. Jaek had died in the Hunger Games at the age of eighteen. He had been part of the Careers, a rare occasion for a District 5 tribute, but had his throat torn out of his body by the District 1 girl. My parents, Kiato and Tearie, were both angered, and trained me to become the next victor.

Kiato, my father, whipped me into shape each day. He woke me each morning with a bucket of ice water, and made me run around District 5. Then came the rigorous training. When I was training, Kiato would strap two katanas to my back, and forced me to live my life with the weight of two massive swords bearing me down. And I hated my parents for that.

Maison looked up to me. 'Jayce, will you win this year, or will you not survive like brother Jaek did?'

I looked at Maison earnestly, and gave her a tight hug. 'I'll try my best, Maison, I'll try my best.' Then I lifted her, and we walked to the square together.

'Jayce, I want you to have this.' Maison set a black choker on my neck. It was made of a ribbon, not lacy, just a stark black ribbon with the Japanese word for victory engraved onto it.

I smiled, and kissed her forehead as we came to the square.

I set her down with her friends, and stepped into line. Xavier was on the boy's side, and he swept his blonde hair back from his striking brown eyes to look at me. I felt heat spread across my face, and I looked down at the ground. Dang, he was hot, but Xavier was only sixteen, and I couldn't focus on him if I was to win the Hunger Games!

Roxie Highfill, the escort, zipped through the video, and ran for the names. She tripped on her heels, and fell over. Thank god she wasn't wearing a tight corset like the rest of the escorts. She staggered back up, adjusted her wig, and selected a name from the glass sphere.

That was when the dilemma hit me. I didn't want to go to the Hunger Games. I didn't want to obey my parent's wishes. Mostly, I didn't want to die! But it wasn't just _my_ life at stake here, if I didn't volunteer, then Maison would be trained to go to the Hunger Games, and she could lose her life. And not only was Maison's life endangered, so was my dignity. If I didn't volunteer, my parents would denounce me, and wouldn't recognize me as their own. The benefit of volunteering would be that I could move to the victor's village, and I could choose whether or not my parents came as well. I made my decision, and as the reaped girl stepped onto the stage, I raised my hand, and shouted 'I volunteer as tribute'. I step onto the podium, and I immediately regret my decision. Xavier looked at me with sad eyes, like he was saying goodbye, then he looked away. I felt my insides go cold. My parents stared at me with hot eyes, their intentions clear. _Don't fail us like Jaek did. _Maison was crying into the shoulder of Rosa, her best friend and Xavier's sister.

And that's when I realized, I may never come back.

**District 6**

**Annie Fenzine**

'No, it can't be.' I mutter to myself when I hear the name.

The escort is bald. Completely bald, and she had distracted me with the terrible hairdo. I only know the name of the tribute when my best friend, passes out at my feet. A young girl, twelve, came up to the stage. I knew this girl. I knew her very well. She was my cousin. Kai was going to the Games, the terrible reminder of the rebellion. I feel like throwing up. How could Kai get into something this bad?

Then the escort asks for any volunteers.

I'm split between my loyalties to Kai, and to my hatred to the Hunger Games. If I volunteer, then I could save Kai. But I would also defile my hatred for the Games, and I could also lose my life. But Kai is more important than my feelings and life. Kai is everything to me. She cannot die.

I step onto the stage, and guide Kai off. 'I volunteer as tribute…' I say softly into the mike. I hear Kai crying my name loudly. 'Annie! Annie! Please! You can't do this! Annie!'

I advert my eyes from Kai, and let the tears fill them. Her name pounds in my head. Kai. Kai. Kai. I can't shake this swag. I close my eyes and listen to the rhythmic beat of Kai's name in my ears. It calms me down. But I know that the last think I'll ever hear will be the pounding of blood and adrenaline in my system. Possibly with the slick sensation of blood on my face. Just possibly.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm currently working on the chariot cosutmes, where I will use the tributes that were not mentioned in the Reapings. But only in the ODD NUMBERED DISTRICTS. The odd numbered districts will have to wait :P

-Katara Macken


	5. Chapter 5

**District 7**

**Tasi Merkava**

Hope ran around, his tail wagging behind him. Her joyous barks ringing across the forest. But despite the happiness radiating for Hope, I was nervous. It was my fourth year in the Reaping, and because of a recent drought, the food storages had gone low. I had put my name into the draw six more times this year, to feed Hope, my boss, Haloti, and myself. I had been abandoned by my father when he was five. Two years after hard-arseing my life, Hope found me. I was brought to Haloti, my current boss, who hired me as a saw mill worker. Because the work had low pay, I was forced to buy the government rations, putting my name into the draw over and over again.

Someone's footsteps snapped me out of my dream, and I looked behind me to see Haloti coming towards me. 'Having fun with Hope, son? You can take her tag with you if you are chosen.'

I bent down and rubbed Hope's fur before removing the tag. 'Thanks, boss. '

Haloti laughed. 'Don't call me boss. I'm your adoptive father, not someone who enslaves you to work.' Haloti ossed a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt to the ground in front of me. 'Put those on, it's time for you to make your debut in the square.'

I strip off my shirt, and pull the muscle shirt right over my well-built body, and black bull-head tattoo on my left bicep. I slipped the jeans over my legs, then headed towards the square.

I don't have any friends, so I stand alone. The horizontal scar over my eyebrow switches with a blink. It came with the two years of living on the street. Not only did I earn the scar, I also built a kind of coldness around me. I was a daunting figure anywhere, but I was a gentle giant. Truly. I wouldn't hurt anyone unless they were trying to hurt me. And even if they are on the ground. I can't finish them off.

My thoughts drown out the events happening, but I can't block out the name of the boy who goes up to the stag. I tune in as the escort dips her hand into the bowl, and swirls her fingers around inside. Her fingers pinch a piece, and slowly takes it out of the opening. Her fingers unfold it delicately. 'Tasi Merkava.' She reads.

I curse under my breath. Sure, I can use a Tomahawk or something, but I couldn't kill. I knew that. Damn. I climbed up the steps, and looked at my District partner, Gwen. Then I look at my hands. And I can feel tears coming up to the back of my eyes.

**District 8**

**Melvin Supponde**

I dabbed the paint onto the paper as a little crowd of spectators crowded around to watch. The square made a good site for painting. A man in his mid-thirties patted my shoulder. 'It's good to have a painter in our district. Good job, young man.'

I gave a small smile, and a nod. 'Thank you.' I say in a hushed voice, and returned to my painting. The brush flew around the page, painting the blocks of color from the square.

Gossamer, the girl of my dreams, flittered across the street, and looked at my painting. 'Oh, that's nice.' She mumbled, then flitted away, leaving me drooling.

I packed up my paints, paper, and brush, then changed into a blue shirt and jet black slacks, the same color of my eyes and hair, respectively.

I run to the square. I'm late. They had already finished the video, and I see the female tribute for this year's Hunger Games on stage. Dang, it's Gossamer.

And then I hear the male's name. And I can hardly believe it. The impossible has happened. I'm going to the Games. With Gossamer. The events seem too slim to be real. It seemed like a fantasy. I pinched myself, slapped my face, and roared at the top of my voice, but I wouldn't wake up. It was real. Really real. And so was my for coming death.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I made a mistake here,I posted the wrong one earlier, so applogies to teh submitter of Tasi Merkava for that. Now it's posted, and have a good time reading that

-Katara Macken


	6. Chapter 6

**District 9**

**Terrina Crane**

I swung my sickle around myself, hacking down stalks of grain. I gathered the stalks, and stepped into the barn. My little sister, Riley, was waiting there. "Terrina, can you play with me?'

My short patience started to wear. 'Go away, Riley, can't you see I'm working?'

Riley grabbed onto her brother's leg. 'But Terrina, today's the Reaping. I might not be able to see you again!'

Annoyed, I shook her off. 'Then go and play with the other kids. Maybe they aren't working, and want to play with you. Now shoo.'

Riley again held onto the tanned, eighteen year old. 'No, I want to play with you!' She shouted.

My patience thoroughly spent, I peeled the little rascal off my leg, and dropped her, rump first, onto the dust, 'Listen here, sis, I want to finish my work on the farm, and I can't be disturbed. So go flip off, and get out of my face!' I spat at her feet, then stormed away.

Riley sniffled, then hopped back to the little house, rubbing her sore rear end.

I dropped off the grain, and threw the sickle through the open window to my bedroom. Then I dusted off my jeans, straightened out my t-shirt, and ran to the square in my scuffled boots.

The square was packed, but I still had the room to slide into my category. The slight chatter that had been going on amongst the group silenced when I came in. An icy air of uneasiness settled onto the group.

Thomas, one of the bigger boys in the group, squared up to me. 'Why don't you leave, loser?'

I stared back with cold indifference. 'Why don't you go shut your trap, 'cause if you don't, then expect to wake up the next morning in a pig pen.'

Thomas backed up, and put his hands in front of him. 'Hey, chill man, I was just kidding…'

I silenced him with a look that could have frozen boiling water.

Allie Trainer, the escort, stepped onto the stage. I didn't give a crap about the video, and let it pass through my conscious. My only friend, Tanner, poked my arm, and brought me back to reality. Allie was just about to pick the names. I stared hard at her with my hazel brown eyes, my short brown hair pricking my eyes.

Her hand swirled in the jar, and brought out a girl's name. 'Jeanette Milleder Grissom' she reads. A young girl steps out onto the stage. 'Call me Jean. Please.' She says, sounding slightly offended, and steps back. Then, Allie is picking a boy's name. No one is breathing.

Allie pulls out a name. 'Terrina Crane.' I gulp, and head towards the stage. I hear Riley screaming my name, but I can't be held back. I step forward with indifference.

Jean holds out her hand, and I look at it hard. Should I take it? I don't want to, but what would happen if I didn't? I take a breath, and shake her hand, then drop it. I drop it because it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing but my survival.

**District 10**

**Ajax Suaden**

Despite my name, I'm a girl. Very much a girl. A girl with a drunk father, a traumatized elder sister, and a wiped out mother. A girl expected to put food on the table everyday for four people. A girl who's 5'6 and painfully thin. So when I am chosen for the Games, I'm caught unprepared. How could this happen? I was sustaining a mother who worked in the barn six days a week, a sister, haunted by nightmares of her boyfriend who was torn apart in the Games, and a man who became drunk after he found out that I wasn't a boy. The family's future rested on my shoulders, and I was being dragged to a gladiatorial game!

I bit back tears as I stepped towards the stage. Tears were threatening to fall, and I couldn't cry in front of the cameras. I would cry once I was off stage. I could only hope that the experience I got from feeding my family was enough to get me through the Hunger Games. Somehow, I didn't think so.

I was going to die. And I would make the most out of it.

* * *

**A/N: **So how are the tributes so far? Right now, I kinda want a couple reviews, so please post one or two, and help me improve my writing! :)

-Katara Macken


	7. Chapter 7

**District 11**

**Baron Raff**

I stood by the apple trees, catching the fruits that Lumen, my best friend, threw down to me. 'Lumen, today is the reaping. Do you think one of us will be chosen?'

Lumen looked at me weirdly. 'Are you insane? We can't get chosen. We have like, five slips of paper in the jar. What are the chances of getting picked?' He scoffed

I nodded. 'Slim, but possible.' I rub the thin band of metal on my finger. It had belonged to my sister, Brenna. She had been reaped, though her chances of being chosen was very slim, and killed in the bloodbath. The very memory brought a fresh wave of pain for me. Whenever anybody mentioned her name, I felt like all the energy in my body was drained.

I lifted the full apple barrel, and headed towards the storage.

I saw Lumen leap out of the tree, and chase up to me. 'Maybe we'll get picked, but if we do, then we'll win, and come back as winners. Can't you just imagine that? Living the good life, eating lots of food, getting a bath everyday…'

I smiled sympathetically. Lumen had always dreamed of winning the Hunger Games, but maybe because my imagination wasn't as wide, I could actually see that the chances of winning were very slim, even slimmer than getting chosen for the Games.

I put the apple barrel down, and look around me. There's no one there. I steal an apple out of the barrel, and polish it with my shirt. Then I run to my mother and give her a hug.

She plants a kiss on my forehead. 'How's my little Baron doing?'

'Mom, I'm sixteen. I'm not a kid.' I smile.

'You'll always be the little boy I held for so many years in my heart, Baron.' She released me from her embrace, and I showed her the apple.

'This is for you, mother. Thanks for taking care of me.' I peel the apple with a pocketknife, and cut the flesh of the fruit into slices. I walk with my mother to the square, where she finishes off the apple, and pushes me gently towards my category.

I smile at her, then look for my dad. I spot him amongst the Peacekeepers. He smiles beneath his white uniform and helmet. I can't help but to smile back.

Lumen wave at me, and a little smile appears on his thin lips.

The escort rambles on about the history of the Hunger Games and the victory of the Capitol. My mind kept going back to Brenna and her death. I had seen it with my own eyes.

A boy came to her from behind, and drove his spear through her stomach. She had spat out dark blood, and the burgundy liquid had coated her teeth and dribbled down her chin. Her hazel eyes were wide, and full of pain and fear. The boy thought she had died, but he had missed all the vital organs. The cannons went off, but none were for my sister. The bodies were picked up, but my sister's impaled body stayed. And she stayed half dead for several hours after the bodies had been removed. When she died and her corpse was removed, the grass within a meter around where her body had lay was saturated in blood.

I missed the name of the girl, but I caught the last name of the boy. I turned to Lumen. 'Did she say Raff?' but Lumen had already backed away. In fact, the group around me had dissipated. I stepped onto the stage, and I can see my mom crying. I don't blame her. She lost her daughter, and now she would lose her son. What did it feel like, to lose your only two children, and have a husband who was rarely home? I rubbed the ring on my finger, and numbly shook the girl's hand. My dad looked at me, and I saw tears brimming in his eyes. I swallowed back my tears. I had to be strong for mom. I nodded to my parents, then stepped into the Justice building.

**District 12**

**Iris Lee**

I bent down a picked up one of the little girls. She squealed, and scratched my short black hair. I quickly leaned back as the little girl nearly poked out my brown eye with a spit-covered finger.

A young, brunette walked up to me. She was the daughter of the mayor, quite an impressive feat to befriend her. 'Good morning, Sally.' I called, and set the little girl down.

'Today's the Reaping.' Sally said sadly, 'What happens if you get picked? You don't have any fighting skills.'

I laughed at that. 'I've been at the Reaping for two years already, so why worry now?'

Sally tapped the pads of her index fingers against each other. 'Um… I've known you for the past fourteen years, from you birth, and…' Sally faltered.

I looked at her with an inquisitive look on my face. 'And what?'

'Iris… I love you.'

I stared at Sally with a smile of pleasant surprise playing on my lips. 'Really?'

'Yeah.' I could hear the assurance in her voice.

No one had ever said that to me before. I was the kid who took charge of all the little kids, and spent time with them because no one would do that for them, or myself. I was the odd one out, the loner. To have someone say that to me was like finding light in darkness.

'Sally, you might not know this, but I'll try not to be picked, and if we can keep this together, then we'll start a family together, alright?'

Sally's smile warmed my heart.

But what I didn't know, was that I'd be picked for the Reaping.

When I was picked, I started to backtrack as fast as I could. I saw the peacekeepers coming, and I went into a wave of hysterics. 'Mom! Mom! Sally! Please!' I screamed as the peacekeepers tried to take me to the stage. I fought against them, and broke free. A peacekeeper caught my shirt, and dragged me back. They handcuffed me, and bundled me onto the stage, where they held me at gunpoint. All the while, there were tears streaking down my face. I would die. There was no other option. Sally was right. I had no training. I would die. I swallowed the sobs in my chest, and faced my reality, and embraced it. I was going to die. And I would make the most out of it.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for the reapings! The chariot rides will be the odd numbered districts with the tributes that haven't been mentioned yet. Appologies to heromyth7, I lost your submittion form, sp I would appreciate it if you sent it to me again. Anyways, thanks for reading the SYOT, and for those who submitted tributes, thank you for that as well. I'm hard at word on the next bunch, os sit tight, and enjoy. (I would also enjoy it if you left some comments :P)

-Katara Macken


	8. Chapter 8

**District 1**

**Sapphira Victoire Golde**

I stood in front of the mirror, my jet black hair shining crimson in the light. The fiery red and regal blue in my eyes faded lightly near the ends of the hair and the edges of the eyes. Over my porcelain skin was a flowing gossamer dress. Around the fringes, pearls sat in their natural beauty, which shimmered with the small feather wings dusted in a thin film of sparkles, behind me. To complete the look, my stylist crowned me with a silver halo crown.

'Girl, you're an angel with a dark side, baby.' He whispered into my ear as he flicked a small switch.

The halo emitted what seemed like a cloud of smoke, and when it cleared, I was wearing a tight, strapless, void black lace and silk dress. It was so short, that if I sat down, it would ride up to my hips. The dainty faire wings turned a velvet black, with red tongues of flame flaring out of the edges. And when the smoke cleared from the crown of my head, a black band of obsidian was revealed. Made of rock black as the blackest night, it was inlaid with dark pearls, which rested softly on my head.

'You are an angel of darkness. The female counterpart of Lucifer, the woman on the beast of the Bible of the book of Revelations, the Darth Vader of Lucas' Star Wars, the Yin to the Yang.'

I looked at my tall, athletic build. I was the angel of death. The one who would kill all the others, in a fight for survival.

**District 3**

**Cyrus Browne**

I felt at home in the suit, just me, and the electronics. The silver suit had optical fibers poking out, which were activated by replacing the blue wire in the breadboard with a red one which carried ion charged partials. The ion particles would carry the electrical charge into the fibers, and creates a small flashing pulse. That's who I am. Not to taint my dignified, yet humbled opinion, I am a person who had set out to appease the people of District 3, not to become an autocratic, fetish assassin who sullied their rogue hands with the crimes and oppressions they have committed. I shivered despite the heat, and left my worries aside as the chariot lurched forward.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is a really short chapter, but I couldn't really fill in the chariot rides or the costumes, so sorry about that, I'll try and make it longer next time. For those of you who are wondering, where is District 2's, the chariot rides are only done on the odd numbered districts. The gamemaker's session is only on the even numbered districts. It's my way of cheating, and writing a bit less :P But for now, head on over to my profile, and read my other stories!

-Katara Macken


	9. Chapter 9

**Garrette Toosle**

I stood on the chariot, my hands folded behind me. The silver horses before me whinnied and neighed as they stood in line, waiting to enter the stadium. Beside me, Jayce pushed a pair of ornamental chopsticks into her long, flowing ponytail. It was a perfect touch to her elegant kimono, and silk sash around her waist. I wished I could be beautiful like that. When I looked into the mirror, all I could see was another District 5 boy dressed in an electric company worker's uniform. but Jayce on the other hand, she was a rarity in any district. In the old age, she was called a 'Japanese', but nowadays, these Japanese people are rare. And one with the beauty of Jayce, was even rarer. Distracted, I didn't notice the chariot moving, until the horses stepped out into the blinding lights, and boisterous cheering.

**District 7**

**Tasi Merkava**

I warmed the dog-tag in my hands, feeling the engraved name on the metal. 'Hope.' I had very little hope that I would make it out alive. At 12, a tree had crashed down on my leg, and destroyed all the bones and ligaments. I was still very, very slow. I could never get past a jog, and I would give out about five minutes into the jog. My left leg is still covered in scars, and I have an eternal limp. Not the greatest odds when my life is in danger. I breathed in one, deeply, then closed my eyes as the chariot lurched forward. It would be my first time riding a chariot, and quite definitely, my last.

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, a very short chapter.

I have a plan on making an exclusive chapter on one, and only one tribute. For those who sent in tributes for my story, you can have them entered for a chance in the spotlight. All you have to do is answer one of the three following questions:

1. Name the most common element in the periodic table

2. Name the USWNT soccer midfielder who is a devout Christian, and was born in Basking Ridge, New Jersey OR

3. Name all of the actors/actresses playing the tributes of the movie: The Hunger Games

**Please PM me with the answers. I will not accept answers through reviews.**

The winner will be the first person to have answered one of the three correctly, and PMed the answer to me. Answering all three does not mean you will have a better chance at entering. One correct answer is needed, if you can answer more than one, then feel free, but be warned, it will not up your chances at getting your tribute on that special chapter.

Please submit your answers with your penname, the name/district number of your tribute, and the answer.

For those of you who do not have a tribute in this story but have a fanfiction account, you can play this game, and PM me the answer, but you will not beeither recognized, or have any mutual benefits from it.

If you want to play, but do not have an account, either make one, or wait until September 10th, 2012, then they can post answers through reviews.

The answers to all three questions will be revealed when the chapter comes out, and the author and tribute will be announced then as well.

**Answers must be submitted by September 10th, 2012. Otherwise, they will not be entered.**

So good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor

-Katara Macken


	10. Chapter 10

**District 9**

**Jeanette Milleder Grimson (Jean)**

The green grass dress and crown that adorned my slim figure sashayed in the dim light, releasing a small whiff of District 9. I closed my eyes and remembered my family working in the fields, Dad working the plow, mom planting the seeds, me covering them with the soil, and James, my brother, spraying both the seeds, and us, with water. I snapped out of my fantasy when I remembered James, and I clenched my fists tightly. He had been reaped for the 65th Hunger Games, then torn apart by the District 4 tributes in the Cornucopia. I ground my teeth together, as I remembered my promise to him from my heart. _I will kill those District 4 tributes. I promise, James, I promise_. I felt a rush of calamity go through me, and I opened my eyes. Bright lights blinded me, before I saw where I was. On the parade ground, amid thousands of cheering citizens of the Capitol. _Brother, this is for you._ I though, then began to wave.

**District 11**

**Lyndsay Emilia Christoph**

I can feel my heart pounding furiously, like it wants out of my chest. I want out of the Games. Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't it be anybody else? I feel my hands start to go slick with sweat. I never liked big crowds, it reminded me too much of the people in my district watching the Games on the big screens. Sub-consciously, I picked at my nails.

Baron knocked my fingers away. 'Remember what the stylists said? No picking your fingernails.'

I listen to Baron's deep, resonating voice. My heart beats faster for a second, before I catch myself. I can't fall in love. If I do, then I won't be able to kill Baron, and I need to do that if I am to survive! I clutch the sides of my head fiercely, and I grit my teeth. '_Once you're past the bright lights and noises, you have some time to yourself.'_ I hear my stylist's voice in my head, _'When you have the little peace and quiet, calm yourself down, before doing what you need to do to prepare yourself. We need you to be mentally prepared, as well as physically.'_

Fixing my mind towards the time of solitude, I took in a deep breath, and gripped onto the chariot side as the horses trotted out into the open. Putting on my best smile, I waved to the bubbly crowd of many colors, my mind fixed on the goal at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: **Next are the training sessions. I will not, due to time, write the interviews. I'm starting high school, and I simply don't have the time to, so apologies for that. 8 days remain for the trivia questions, so for those who didn't submit yet, hurry now.

Oh, and to the people who submitted tributes, you can help them! Starting now, every

**review is worth 1 point**

**follow is worth 1 point**

**every correct answer to the question of the week is worth 5 points**

The person with the highest number of points at the end has a higher bias for winning the Games :P

The question this week is: How many panels does the **MITRE PRO 100T soccer ball **have?

Please **PM ** me with the answers by September 9th 2012.


	11. Chapter 11

**District 2**

**Daisy Marie Fidens**

To say I was the next William Tell is a major understatement. Every place where I willed my knives to go, they would go. My knives and spears stick straight through the dummy. You could see the weapon right through the dummy on the other side. And for every target I impaled, I attracted more and more attention. I continued to hurl my weapons as if nothing had happened.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the movement. The girl from District 7 tried to take my knife. This time, instead of flinging my spear into the dummy, I pivoted, and the spear flew by her face, missing her nose by less than half an inch. I walked up to her. 'My knife.'

She looked at me, terrified. 'I'm sorry, I wanted to use it….' She stammered, 'I wanted to see what I can do with it…'

I looked at her in the eye. 'What you can do is you can open a can of worms. Forgive the pun.'

She looked at me with a quizzical look. 'What's the punch line?'

'This is.' I growled, and drove my fist straight into her face. 'Punch line much…' I sneered at the girl at my feet. She grasped her face tightly, slowly rocking herself back and forth. I kicked her useless hide aside, then continued to throw my knives.

**District 4**

**Bastina Maris**

The spear hurtled through the air, and goes completely through the target. As the target disintegrates into tiny shards, I couldn't help but think of myself as a Spartan. I worked with a spear, the weapon of choice of the Spartans, and quite frankly, I had the tan and body build of an elite fighter.

As I slung my hands around the spear resting on my shoulders, I couldn't help but notice the District 2 girl. In her tight black t-shirt, and tall boots, with her shadow black hair tied up in a braid, she looked so sexy. Now add in the action of throwing the knives. Every time she leaned forward to send the knives to the target, she revealed a thin band of bronzed skin around her waist. Of course it wasn't as tanned as mine, but it still looked pretty sweet.

I watched as the District 7 girl tried to take the District 2 girl's knives. I watched her sock the girl in the face. _Gutsy_. I think. _She has the guts to punch the girl in front of all these people, then keep her composure, and continue showing off…_

I walked over to her. 'I'm Bastina, from District 4. Let's be allies. We need to start building the Career group.'

I watched as she thought about it for a moment. 'Okay. I'm Daisy. Welcome to the Careers.' She extended out her hand.

I took it, and shook the small hand. A little color appeared on her cheeks, and I smiled. My heart skipped a beat, and we walked over to the rest of the Careers.

* * *

**A/N: **Our first budding romance!

Anyways, down to buisness. Do you know what comes right after this? That's right. Our tribute special. And since it's the 8th and I couldn't wait any longer, I present to you, the tribute and the submitter... (drumroll please...) LadyofRavenclaw and Bay Cliff Rosien!

Congratulations. And I need another special tribute for a bloodbath countdown special. Answering the following question through PMing will both add points to your tribute, and give your tribute the chance for the spotlight.

Please PM me by September 15th, and I will tell you the outcome a little while before the chapter comes out. Oh, and Bay Cliff Rosien, you can't get this spotlight. However, LadyofRavenclaw, you may continue to submit answers for your other tributes.

Here is this week's question: Tobin Heath's Youtube video "Trick Shot Battle' with Yael Averbuch ammassed how many Youtube hits in 4 days?

First one to answer the question correctly wins!

Oh, and the answers to the previous spotlight questions were:

Q. Name the most common element in the periodic table

A. Hydrogen

the USWNT soccer midfielder who is a devout Christian, and was born in Basking Ridge, New Jersey

A. Tobin Heath

Q. Name all of the actors/actresses playing the tributes of the movie: The Hunger Games

A. District 1:  
Leven Rambin  
Jack Quaid  
District 2:  
Isabelle Fuhrman  
Alexander Ludwig  
District 3:  
Kalia Prescott  
Ian Nelson  
District 4:  
Tara Macken  
Ethan Jamieson  
District 5:  
Jacqueline Emerson  
Chris Mark  
District 6:  
Kara Petersen  
Ashton Moio  
District 7:  
Leigha Hancock  
Sam Ly  
District 8:  
Mackenzie Lintz  
Samuel Tan  
District 9:  
Annie Thurman  
Imanol Yepex-Frias  
District 10:  
Dakota Hood  
Jeremy Marinas  
District 11:  
Amandla Stenberg  
Dayo Okeniyi  
District 12:  
Jennifer Lawrence  
Josh Hutcherson

Good luck, and my the odds be ever in your favor

-Katara Macken


	12. Chapter 12

**District 6**

**Dominique**

The axe in my hand glinted in the light, and the shine reflected onto the stark white walls of the training hall. The blade found its way into the body of the dummy, and the handle trembled with the impact. I looked up at the Gamekeepers. They weren't paying attention to me whatsoever, eating a giant stuffed goose. Peeking over my shoulder just to make sure, I snuck over to Annie. She was cutting something into a block of wood.

'Boo." I hissed, and Annie bolted up like a deer hearing a bear.

'What are you doing?' She cursed softly.

"Maybe I should ask, what are _you_ doing?' I retorted, looking at the block of wood in her hands, 'I mean, that sure doesn't look like training.'

'It's my token.' She whispered, my immense body overshadowing hers, 'I wanted to make something to remind me that the Games is just a cruel Capitol tool. I need something to remind me that I belong to the Districts. District 6. And I know I won't make it out of here…' She looks up at me, and I'm startled to see her eyes brimming with tears. She throws her arms around my waist, and cling on as if for dear life. 'Dominique, I don't want to die!'

My heart ached for her, and for the comfort of her arms wrapped around me. 'I won't let you die, Annie. I won't let you die.'

But I knew, deep down in my heart, that it would mean that I wouldn't be able to get out. And even if I died protecting her, she still might not be able to get out alive. This was the cruelty of the Games. The unknown.

**District 8**

**Melvin Supponde**

I strung an arrow onto the bow, and pulled taunt the string. Taking aim, I levelled the sight, and released the cord. Slowly, ever so slowly, the arrow glided out of its perch, and slid out of the bow. The projectile glistened in the light, and a soft whooshing sound followed the speeding arrow. I closed my eyes, and listened to the sounds of tributes hacking away the dummies, and the solid thunk of my arrow striking the target dead center.

'Hit the dummy in the chest much, eh?' I opened my eyes as I felt Gossamer, my district partner, slap my chest really hard.

'Ow..' I muttered, and turned slightly red. I rubbed my shoulder, and slid of my arm guard. 'How's training?' I mumbled, poking the fibreglass on the armguard.

'Not bad, I stuck a couple knives, and nearly planted one into the District 2 girl, but too bad I missed…'

I grinned, as I slid the armguard back on, and let loose three arrows at once. They thudded into the dummy's eye, throat, and chest.

Gossamer smiled. 'Nobody had better mess with you.' She winked once, then left.

Feeling heat spead across my face, I shot another arrow, but it missed by a thousand miles. My mind itself was a thousand light-years away.

* * *

**A/N: **So right now in terms of points, the top 5 leaders are as follows:

Linnea Pike: 9 points

TheKnifeThrowingExpert: 7 points

SeaofFire: 6 points

Watchurback12: 1 point

JenneeGrace: 1 point

I'm looking forward to seeing who gets the highest number of points.

And for the most importent bit: the question of the week:

**What element of the periodic table was once called Wolfram?**

Please **PM** me your answers by the 21st.

Oh, and the answer to last week's question is:

Q. Tobin Heath's Youtube video "Trick Shot Battle' with Yael Averbuch ammassed how many Youtube hits in 4 days?

A. 40,000

Have fun answering the questions, and may the odds be ever in your favor :)

-Katara Macken


	13. Chapter 13

**District 10**

**By Cliff Rosien**

With all the bows gone, I picked up a slingshot. Placing the exploding metal shot in the pouch, I gave it a single twirl, then let the deadly orb at a target. The bulls-eye disintegrated immediately, and the targets beside it burst into flames.

As the wood slowly incinerated, I turned around to look at the fellow tributes. They must have seen it in slow motion, with my form being a silhouette with the licking flames behind me. I looked at them real hard and long, and stepped away from the inferno.

Time returned to normal pace, and the sprinklers in the building turned on, drenching us all. I watched the Careers twitch in annoyance as their clothes began to weigh the wearers down. The massive bonfire hissed, then died out as the sprinklers ran out of water. By then, we were shin-high in water. The people of District 4 obviously loved it, but I can't say for the other tributes…

**District 12**

**Daryl Thread**

I speared the dummy through the chest from 20 paces away, then moved in with a knife to finish it off. I grabbed his head, and pulled him towards the point of my knife, where I repeatedly stabbed him, until all that was left of him was a few shreds of blue plastic.

Sweat rolled down my spiky hair, and I brushed it out of the way, pulling it backwards like a porcupine.

The metallic clang of weapons sounded all around me, and the smell of blood and sweat punctured the air. It was strange, but I enjoyed the smell. It gave me bloodlust. But I shouldn't be having it. I wasn't a Career after all…

But could I? I stared at the Careers knifing and hacking away, moving with deadly grace and skill. I walked over to them. 'Can I join your alliance? I'm Daryl Thread from District 12.'

A pretty Asian girl stepped straight up so her face was no less than five inches away from mine. She wore a tight fitting t-shirt, and pants so body-fitting, that I could see every single leg muscle, bend, and curve of her body. 'Get out of here, scum. We don't need lowlifes like you. The Games were made to separate the strong from the weak. So go to the corner, and lick your paw, or hug your teddy bear or whatever, just do your best to die in the Games.' She spat in my face, then punched me once, really hard, in the gut.

I keeled over groaning, while the Careers laughed. 'Good one Jayce.' 'Sick.' 'Hi five, District 5 girl!'

I grew furious. How could a girl from District 5 get into the Careers, and have the nerve to insult and spit on me? My vision went red around the rims. '_I will kill them, one by one, and leave them hanging by their necks on trees while they slowly bleed to death._' I told myself, then went to learn how to tie a noose.

* * *

**A/N: **Good morning readers, how are you doing? (That was a terrible starting line... :I) Let's start by taking a look at the top five point-earners:

LinneaPike: 15

SeaofFire: 12

TheKnifeThrowingExpert: 12

Watchurback12: 1

JenneeGrace: 1

And the answer of last week's question was: Tungsten. Congrats to those who answered the question correctly.

This week's question is: What is the name of Jayce Kimura (District 5 tribute)'s older brother and younger sister?

Please **PM ** me the answer by the 27th. Have fun, and may the odds be ever in your favor.

-Katara Macken


	14. Chapter 14

**District 10**

**Bay Cliff Rosien**

In the tribute preparation room, I stood with my stylist, trying my best to stop shaking. I held on tightly to the scarf in my pocket. My mother gave it to me as a token before the games.

My stylist stood in the corner, staying composed. I guess this is what happens after being a stylist for so long, you forget how to be human, and turn into a mindless animal for the Capitol to exploit.

I turned to him, his stoic expressions showed neither anticipation, or remorse. I cleared my throat. 'I guess I'm gonna end up losing my scarf by the end of the day, eh?' I managed a small smile.

My stylist did nothing but nod. 'Good luck kid. Try not to die.' He mumbled in his gruff voice.

I looked away at the wall, before the speaker came on. 'All tributes proceeded to the tribute tubes.'

I looked at my stylist, who only nodded. I stepped in, and the glass closed around me. I touched the glass, and suddenly was overtaken by a moment of claustrophobia.

My stylist looked straight into my eyes, bud didn't say anything. I smashed the heel of my hand into the glass, but that did nothing but make it sting.

Grimacing, I turned away from my stylist's dark stare, and closed my eyes. I could still feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

The plate began to rise. I opened my eyes and looked at my stylist. He nodded, then disappeared from view. A moment of pitch blackness overcame me, then I was exposed to the light. A bright blinding light. I opened my eyes, and took in the sounds and the smell, of the arena.

* * *

**A/N: **Congrats to Lady of Ravenclaw for winnign the first compitition.

Last week's answer was: Jaek and Maison.

This week's question is: What is the capitol of Burkina Faso? Please **PM ** me the answer

Sorry about the crappy notes, I'm actually panicking now because I haven't gotten enough of the bloodbath written down, so I might have to post once every two weeks. Yeah, sorry about that :(

But for now, enjoy what I have, and I'll post as soon as I have something

-Katara Macken


	15. Chapter 15

**District 1**

**Cornell Lear**

I knew this was where things got gritty. I had to prove myself. I had received low scores in training to look weak. now was my time to shine. I had to prove to the Careers that I was strong enough to join them. I had to! The boy from three was running towards me. This was my chance! I pounced on him, and rugby-tackled him to the ground. Screaming, the boy struggled, flailing his weak arms. I straddled his waist, and put the point of the spear by his throat. The boy stopped moving.

'Good boy.' I scorned, taking a small knife beside me into my hand. I slit his abdomen, and his bowels threatened to spill out. He cringed, and screamed, the point of the spear pressing deep into his throat. He choked, and a thin stream of blood runs out from the skin-level puncture the tip of my spear made. I smiled at his pain and a smile spread across my face as I watched his struggle. I slit the skin over his throat with my dagger, and pressed the metal of the blade into the bare flesh. He struggled not to scream, and I slowly pressed the knife into his throat. The blade sank in ever so slowly, and the boy fought with every breath he had. Yet, he had fewer than three before his head hit the ground, and his life left him. 'And another one hits the dust.' I thought to myself, and yanked the dagger out viciously, tearing out the boy's throat while at it.

* * *

**A/N: **I just realized this morning that I haven't posted in like, three weeks. Gosh. Anyways, the top five in points are:

LinneaPike: 25

The Knife Throwing Expert: 24

Sea of Fire: 23

Watchurback12: 7

JenneeGrace: 6

Every point counts. The question of the week is: What is the KKK, what does it stand for, who founded it, and what is their mission?

Have fun answering, and may the odds be ever in your favor :)

-Katara Macken


	16. Chapter 16

As many of you ahve noticed, I haven't been able to post as often now becuase of homework and extra-curricular stuff and whatnot, so I think it'd be best if I closed the SYOT down for a little while until I can get it back up again. Sorry about that. This message will be deleted and replaced with a proper chapter when I am back in the buisness of writing

Thanks


End file.
